Some night
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Threesome with Tom and Benedict


SOME NIGHT

I walked from the kitchen when the doorbell rang, wiping my hands on a rag as I went, crossing the flat quickly, knowing who was on the other side of the door already. Tom had thought this was a good idea and, wanting nothing more than to please him considering, I did as he asked. I pulled the wood to me, smiling at the bouquet of colorful flowers waiting for me, Benedict's smiling face above them.

"Oh Ben," I preened, accepting the bundle and hugging them close, the crinkling of foil sounding in my ears as I breathed in their scent. "They're lovely, you didn't have to."

"Nonsense," He waved a hand away. "I had to get something for the lady of the house and for the man…." He tugged a tall bottle of scotch from behind himself, a large grin spread over his boyish face.

I partially dreaded this happening, the dinner Tom insisted on planning, all of us coming together after… well after what happened. You see I have no right to complain, none at all and I haven't in my defense, but as the girlfriend of an actor (a successful one at that) you're alone a lot. I knew what I was getting into years ago when Tom and I finally got serious, but the words of promise from so long ago felt empty and hollow, devoid of the feeling I once kept so preciously close to my heart. I still loved Tom, deeply, passionately, but his work was important to him - as important as mine was to me - and I would be marked inhuman if I didn't admit I became lonely without my darling near me for weeks at a time. So I sought comfort in other ways, as most do, and most of the time I found that comfort in my friends and family, trying my best to keep that black pit of loneliness far away.

Tom had introduced me to Benedict when we first started dating and we hit if off splendidly, the three of us could down a bottle of malt with ease in one night, talking, laughing, enjoying one another's company until the wee hours of the morning. I was happy when Ben offered his place to come to when I needed whilst Tom was away (so long as he was there) and when he arrived back from a long shoot, I took him up on his offer, knowing Tom would be back the next day. It was a lovely evening full of alcohol, excitement and chatter, Ben and I fitting comfortably in company. He led me home that night, the both of us tumbling as we headed up the elevator, spilling out to the door of my flat, giggling loudly when I dropped my keys on the carpet.

I wasn't sure how, I still barely remember why, but suddenly Ben's sweet lips were on mine and we were kissing. If anything, I can remember the feeling, that gentle movement of skin on skin, his soft moan, his hands on my arms. Like a shock my brain kicked into gear, pulling away from him, my eyes widening, hand over mouth, hating the pain that blossomed in his eyes. I ran into my flat and shut the door, whispering apologies, giving him no time to explain, shutting him away and hoping he would leave. I stayed up the rest of the night pacing, not even realizing it was morning until Tom came through the door, wide smile disappearing at the sight of my red, puffy eyes and disheveled appearance. I felt horrible and explained everything to him, weeping in his arms, begging forgiveness yet claiming he had no right to do so. Needless to say I was amazed when he kissed me gently, smiling that beautiful, gentle smile of his, telling me it was alright, it would all be fine, he promised.

In his proclamation he spoke to Ben and arranged this little get-together, claiming it would be good for all of us, insisting that I cooked something special and put on a good face, it would all be better by night's end. So here I was, a week later, standing awkwardly with Ben in my doorway, holding a bottle of scotch out with that hopeful look on his face, grinning widely when I smiled back.

"He'll adore you for that," I hummed.

"I'd hope you would as well," He said softly, bending low to lay a kiss on my cheek. Worry splashed through me from his affection, once harmless, now hinting at something more… real.

As if on cue, Tom waltzed from the back of the flat, hands extended in the air, grin on his face, welcoming Ben in with little pretense, thanking him for the bottle and offering him a seat. I thanked him silently for it, creeping back into the kitchen to finish our meal, rejoicing that I had scraped by another awkward conversation, but knowing it wouldn't be long before it caught up to all of us.

Thankfully dinner went by smoothly, the three of us falling into comfortable routine with Tom's help, out laughter filling the once empty flat. The boys cleared the table, insisting that they had no need from me and that I should be weary from cooking such a lovely meal. I couldn't help but oblige, collecting glasses for the drink Ben brought instead, cracking the seal in the living room, clinking ice into each glass and pouring the brown liquid when they appeared, each voicing their ascent.

"You spoil us love," Tom said, taking his glass and kissing me lovingly on the forehead.

"Not really," I prompted with a shrug. "I just wanted some, didn't want to hear you lot complain when I didn't pour you any."

They laughed, the three of us sitting, a content sigh blowing past my lips.

"Happy darling?" Tom asked, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I nodded, turning to him and smiling, leaning into the hand by my head.

"Isn't she beautiful Ben?"

I tensed suddenly, hearing no malice in Tom's voice, but still fearing the worst.

"She is," Ben nodded, his blue-green eyes meeting mine.

Tom smiled, leaning into me, his lips brushing the sensitive skin beneath my ear, eliciting a shiver to trail down my spine. "I knew you'd think so."

"Tom," I tried my best to make his name sound like a warning. "Please."

He pulled away briefly, blue eyes on me, confusion swirling in their depths. "What is it darling?"

I shook my head, too embarrassed to answer, knowing Ben's eyes were on us. With no word from me, Tom leaned in again, his lips blazing down my neck, a low familiar heat crawling in my belly from the gesture. My brain kicked in again, my hand on Tom's chest, pushing him away, glancing up at Ben and then back down.

"Stop this," I said roughly, standing from my seat, shaking out the tresses of my skirt.

"Wait love."

I glanced down at Tom when he grabbed my wrist, his eyes flickering to Ben and then back to me. He stood smoothly, taking my cheek into his palm, his eyes searching mine.

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly, my eyes widening slightly.

"Of course I do."

That gentle smile spread back over his lips, his eyes crinkling in the corners, his thumb running over my skin. He dropped his head to me, his arm encircling my back, my eyes flashing to Ben as Tom closed the gap between us, kissing me deeply, a soft moan humming through me when he tugged me to him, pressing his hard, lean body against mine. Ben flew through my mind, feeling the heat of his stare on my body, surprised when I didn't feel shame or fear inside, excitement coursing through me instead. Tom deepened our kiss, his tongue forcing through my lips, swallowing the gasp when I felt his hand lifting the front of my skirt, hugging me closer when I realized what he was doing, crying out against him when he brushed the bundle of nerves between my legs. He held me to him still when he slipped a long finger inside, moving quickly, knowing exactly what buttons to press to make me come undone. I broke from his lips, gasping for air, my head falling back in a breathy moan, feeling my legs grow weak, unable to look at Ben as Tom continued his ministrations. Tom's lips suckled at my neck, surely leaving a trail of marks, a smile curling his lips when I groaned again, my hands gripping his shoulders to keep me upright.

"Ben," Tom's voice was low and threaded with lust. "Come here."

Through half lidded eyes I watched as Ben rose from his seat, gazing down at me, chest heaving, mouth open, shuddering from Tom's thrusting fingers.

"I believe you started something while I was gone," Tom said, kissing down my exposed chest and moving away. "Finish it."

Ben hesitated, his eyes casting over me once, twice, uncertainty filling the blue orbs, silent questions pleading with me. I knew it would've been considered wrong, immoral even, but at that moment with my head filled to the brim with lust, images of crisscrossing limbs and thrusting bodies, I didn't care. I reached out and took Ben's shirt in my hand, tugging him to me, stopping when we were a breath away, wanting him to complete the distance. It took him a second to do so, his lips crashing down on mine, his large hands cupping my cheeks, Tom taking the blunt initiative and pulling my skirt and panties down, opening my legs wider, his tongue licking languorously through my folds. I cried out against Ben's mouth, my body shaking, knees nearly buckling, thankful for the two men around me. Ben's hands moved, taking my breasts in his hands, flicking the pimpled flesh beneath my bra, chuckling when I thrust my chest against them. As if in response, Tom filled me with two fingers, my back arching from the sudden, delicious intrusion, gasping when Ben kissed along my jaw and neck, kneading and pinching my chest, one hand moving to the hem of my shirt, hesitantly brushing the skin there.

"Yes," I murmured, arms lifting as Ben drew the cloth over my head, throwing it aside, my bra joining soon after. His mouth was on my nipple, his tongue flicking the sensitive nub, pinching the other. My mind was on overdrive, a man between my legs and another on my breasts, both driving me wild, both finding the sensitive points on my body and pushing them - pushing me - within an inch of my sanity. The knot in my stomach was building, my hands tightening their grips on both of my lovers, my cries escaping from my mouth, legs shaking, hips gyrating when I was finally pushed over the edge. My climax was hard, long and my knees finally gave out from the sensation, every fiber and nerve in my body firing at once, my muscles instantly relaxing. Ben held me up as Tom pulled himself from between my legs, licking his fingers with a lecherous smile on his face, kissing me lovingly.

"I think we broke her Ben," Tom grinned and they laughed, Ben drawing his lips once more over my chest and cheeks.

"I pray not enough so we couldn't continue," He said, smiling when my eyes slid to him, laughing when I tried my best to utilize my rubbery appendages.

"You'll both be the death of me," I whispered, leaning into Ben, the cold air of the flat hitting my sweat slicked skin.

"In the best ways darling," Tom said, coming up behind me and kissing my shoulder, wrapping a steady arm around my waist. "I do hope you're up for more, I know we are."

To prove his point, he pressed himself against my backside, moving my pelvis just enough to move into Ben's as well, both sporting hardened bulges, stirring the residing heat in my belly. I leaned back, lolling my head to my side, raising my hand to grip Tom's curls, pulling his lips to mine, my other hand dragging down Ben's chest, smiling when my hand wrapped around his hard length, eliciting a loud groan from the man. Their hands were on me instantly, squeezing, pinching, rubbing my still sensitive organs. With one hand I worked at Ben's belt, button and zipper, happy when I could finally delve into his pants, feeling the hardened flesh of his hard on against my fingers. I swirled around his head, dragging one finger against his slit, my eyes cracking open just in time to see his mouth drop open, ecstasy written all over his face. I wrapped my fingers the best I could around his length, his trousers hindering me greatly, wishing silently I wasn't the only one naked here.

Suddenly Tom pulled away from me, his eyes glued to my hand as I stroked Ben. "Bedroom."

Wrapping his long arms around me, I squealed as he lifted me over his shoulder, earning a firm slap on my ass, Tom's rumbling laughter echoing into my abdomen as he walked swiftly to the back of the flat where we shared a bedroom, dropping me unceremoniously on the bed. I leaned back on my hands, gazing at the pair of men in my room, the tip of Ben's hard cock peeking out above his boxers. I smiled, gazing at the both of them through my lashes, dragging myself to the edge of the bed, my head right at level with both of their crotches, tugging them to me by their pants. I could feel them watching me as I undid both of their trousers, releasing each of their cocks, gripping both of them with one hand, slowly pumping their length and taking turns as to which I sucked, running my tongue along the throbbing flesh, drinking in their precum. Both of them moaned above me, their hands gripping my hair, hips meeting my mouth when I took them deep into my throat, my hands never ceasing their pumping. Ben came first, exploding his seed into my mouth, his hips burying his cock deep in my throat. I swallowed quickly and moved to Tom, knowing he was close, wanting him in my mouth just as Ben had been, swallowing his thick length down, not surprised when he came as well, crying my name and gripping my hair tightly.

Finally being able to use my legs again, I stood from the bed, hands delving underneath Ben's lose fitting green shirt, running my hands along the taunt skin, smiling when he tugged it over his head, throwing it aside. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him, slipping my thumbs underneath the elastic of his boxers, pushing them off of his hips, the kit pooling at his ankles, his cock already stiffening against my belly. I turned when I felt Tom at my back, breaking my kiss from Ben and pushing my lips against his, sighing softly at the familiar touch. I broke away long enough for Tom to peel himself of his own clothes, feeling Ben's hands and lips moving along my back and shoulders. I gripped his tight ass in one hand, Tom's in the other, squeezing both of them closer to me, slowly gyrating my hips against their heavy erections. Tom pulled away from me, heat burning in his eyes as he tugged me over to bed, Ben following behind me, watching as Tom pulled me on top of him, his dick bobbing between my thighs.

"We're going to try something," Tom said gently, smoothing back my hair, kissing my forehead. He leaned back, reaching one of his long arms to the night stand at the bed side, pulling open the drawer and extracting a long thin tube of lubricant. At the sight of it my throat ran dry, eyes widening slightly in a moment of panic. Tom turned back to me, saw the look on my face and immediately lifted himself to me, his hands on my face, peppering me with feather light kisses. Ben was behind me instantly, comforting me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, telling me how beautiful I was, how much he adored me.

"Look at me love," Tom said firmly, blue eyes holding mine. "We'll make sure you're comfortable, prepare you properly, ok?"

It took me a moment, a silent war raging within me, my lust and curiosity winning out, giving him a quick nod.

"I love you," He whispered, kissing me again, his hand running along my belly, slipping between my folds again. I sighed, moving my head against his shoulder, losing myself in the sensation, shuddering when he entered me, two fingers at once, his movements deliberate and slow. I felt Ben behind me, his lips still on my shoulders, his hands following the curve of my back, parting the globes of my ass, running a finger around the opening there. I tensed instantly, but Tom and Ben both purred into my ear, hushing me, telling me how wonderful I was, that I had nothing to fear.

"Trust me," Ben whispered and I sucked in a breath, allowing my muscles to relax, feeling his hands leave me, returning wet and cold. I leaned back against him when he slipped the first knuckle inside, Tom's fingers moving slowly, flicking my clit when he saw I was becoming painful, pleasure quickly taking over. I was shaking when Ben had one long finger buried inside of me, the sensation of both of my holes filled creating a new, brilliant white heat to build within me. I sucked in another deep breath when Ben slowly working in another finger, stretching me slowly, Tom kissing and sucking at my chest, whispers of encouragement still pouring from him.

"Do you want another?" Ben asked behind me and I nodded quickly, doubt still nagging at the back of my mind. My mind blanked when he slid the third finger in, stretching me even further, Tom adding another as well, the both of them moving to an unknown rhythm, slowing when my cries escalated. They both pulled their hands from me, a whimper escaping me before I could stop it, both boys chuckling around me. Tom moved quickly, his cock already dripping precum, positioning me above him, holding onto my hips. He directed me down, forcing me to take his dick slowly, my walls pulsing around him as he slid inside gradually. When he filled me completely he pulled my chest down to his, his hands moving from my hips to my ass, kissing me lovingly as he spread me completely.

"Slowly," Tom commanded and I heard Ben agree. I exhaled to try and keep myself relaxed, feeling the thick head of Ben's erection at my entrance, cool and slick like his fingers had been. As Tom did before him, he moved slowly, pushing ever so slowly at first, my body convulsing from the feeling, pain shooting through me no matter how much Tom kissed and assured me. When Ben pushed his head in, the pain ebbed away, my eyes closing when I felt his hips press completely inside of me. Ben kissed my back, the two of them stopping their movements as I adjusted to their girth. When I nodded they began moving, Ben moving in shallow thrusts, Tom pulling outside of me fully before plunging back inside. I groaned from the movement, crying out when Tom pushed inside of me deeply, my hands wrapping around and gripping hold of Ben's ass, my head falling back on his shoulder.

"Fuck me," I growled out, pushing him roughly against me. He pulled out completely, complying with a hard thrust, leaving me screaming from the sensation. I pushed against them harder, wiggling my hips, the white heat I felt earlier burning louder throughout my body with each thrust. Ben's hands encircled me, tweaking my nipples, his teeth brushing over my shoulder, Tom paying attention to my lower half, rubbing my clit slowly, making me climb higher faster. I squeezed them both tighter, earning loud groans in return, my movements nearing thrashing. Ben wrapped his arms around me, pushing me harder against them, Tom guiding us with his control on my hips. He flicked my clit again and in a flash the white heat that had been building burst inside of me, my screams peaking, entire body convulsing as flashes of white clouded my vision. My eyes shut, head lolling back as I grew limp in their arms, feeling their thrusts quicken until finally they both came, crying my name, spilling their seed deep within me.

I fell against Tom's heaving chest, my arms instinctively wrapping around his neck, sucking in deep breaths, Ben pulling out and flopping on the bed beside us. Moving slowly, I wrapped an arm around Ben, pulling him to us and kissing him softly, kissing Tom in turn.

"I love you both," I said softly after a long moment of comfortable silence. Their arms wrapped around me, their warm bodies covering mine completely, murmuring their confessions.

Tom kissed my forehead, smiling at the both of us. "I told you everything would be fine by tomorrow."


End file.
